Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 9 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 8 }{ 8 } $
$ = 4 \times 9 + 7 \times 1 $ $ = 36 + 7 \times 1 $ $ = 36 + 7 $ $ = 43 $